


Beyond the walls of Venice.

by lovin_2_kinds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Emotionally Repressed, Everyone Has Issues, I'm Bad At Tagging, Italian Tony Stark, Marvel Universe, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Original Character(s), PTSD, Past Abuse, Science Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Violence, clint barton climbs shit all the damn time, not shit i promise, past resurfaced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovin_2_kinds/pseuds/lovin_2_kinds
Summary: "One minute she was returning home after busting a local gang and the next she was stood in front of a guy with an eyepatch.[...] She shook her head and scoffed, "So, you want me to join your little group of superheroes because I exceeded your expectations in being found? Is that all?"Ilania Caroa: Italian, mysterious, badass and a woman who lived through more shit than the next guy and was about to join The Avengers.





	Beyond the walls of Venice.

One minute she was returning home after busting a local gang and the next she was stood in front of a guy with an eyepatch. 

"What are you doing in my room?" Her eyes practically burned holes through his head. 

"We want you on our team. Over time we have seen your skills and my men have been trying to track you for the past three years." Fury folded his arms and looked at her. She shook her head and scoffed, "So, you want me to join your little group of superheroes because I exceeded your expectations in being found? Is that all?" She pulled out a bag and started throwing the contents of the kitchenette cupboards into it, back facing the director.

"What do you even know about me?" She didn't have time for this, she knew she had about twenty minutes before she needed to be packed and out of the motel. If not, she'd have a gang of angry fuckwads on her ass.

"Ilania Caroa, goes by the name of Vittoria Orsini. Born in Venice in 1972. Escaped the clutches of a local Mafia gang that raised you after the death of your father Guilio Caro-"

"Enough."

She had stopped packing her bag abruptly, her voice low and releasing a hint of a broadening accent, her posture was calm and relaxed but her brown eyes were blazing, she shut her eyes and let out a sigh before opening them again and looking at the clock on the wall. Its too late to run now, even if she did leave, the gang would be on her tail within a matter on ten minutes.

The directors' stare didn't falter, analyzing her as the cogs turned in her head. After a few moments, she swallowed and turned to face him, "Fine. But I want to be able to continue with what I do and not be reprimanded for it.  _Si?"_  
  
The corner of Fury's lips pulled upwards, the closest its ever been to a proper smile she guessed. He didn't seem like someone to grin when satisfied in her opinion, " _Si."_

 

 

The door opened and Ilania stepped onto the sidewalk before the chauffeur could even reach the other side of the vehicle. She looked around at The Avengers Compound and nodded approvingly as Fury went on ahead.

At first glance, it appeared that the entire building was barren. No giant Norse Gods, no Super Soldiers, no Former Russian Spies and not a single genius. Of course, she had heard of The Avengers, she was on the run not living under a rock. However, she never thought they would want her to join them. After all, she didn't have a "superpower" as such...

 

The Director sighed and cleared his throat, "JARVIS, who's here right now?" Ilania furrowed her brow and looked around, surely she hadn't missed a-

"Director Fury, Mr Stark is currently in the workshop, Should I call him up?" A voice with a British accent was heard throughout the entire room. Though you wouldn't have noticed, she was certainly taken off guard by the voice with no source.

After nearly five minutes of standing around, the man of the hour entered the room. He rubbed his hands on his jeans, spreading black motor oil onto the denim. He sighed at the sight of the director. "All right Nicky boy, what do you need?" Fury's glare hardened as his eyes fell on Tony.

"Stark, this is Miss Caroa. The new addition to the team." Tony looked at the woman and stared for a moment, seemingly forgetting how to act in front of new people, after a brief moment, he shook her hand, eyes meeting hers.

"Tony Stark." It was as if the two couldn't drag their gazes away from the other, hands shaking for a moment too long and slowly coming to a stop.

 

Fury cleared his throat, "Now, where's Rogers? I need to update him on the current situation."

"Everyone is out on a mission, something to do with some rogue HYDRA agents or some shit."

The gaze that fell on Stark seemed to harden even more (Ilania wasn't even sure that was possible), "Well why the hell are you not with your team, Stark?"

"If I recall correctly, Cyclops, it was you that benched me."

  
While the conversation proceeded, Ilania had started looking around the room for possible exits, just like she always had. If there was one thing she could thank those assholes for, it was giving her the ability to always know how to get out of a situation. In more ways than one.

 

Fury eventually left and the two Avengers were left alone. Tony had seemingly disappeared before returning with a coffee. He sipped his drink and nodded towards his mug.

"Would you like one?"  

"No thank you, I'd like to get settled first. If you don't mind."

He grinned and set down his glass, his entire composure changing momentarily. "Ah! I forgot I needed to show you your room!" He stood up and headed down a corridor.

 

  
"And that's your room." He turned to her and flashed his famous smile, "What do you think?" 

  
Ilania hadn't slept in a room that was truly  _hers_  since before she ran away all those years ago, so of course, she was happy. That room was more than she ever needed, she would have been happy just with a bed that didn't cramp up her back. She nodded and smiled, "It's perfect, thank you, Tony."

 

She placed her bag down on the bed and felt his gaze on the back of her neck. It didn't bother her at first but after nearly thirty seconds of just straight up staring, she confronted him.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer I'm sure." She turned around and smiled at him.

  
He swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling quietly, "Sorry, it's just... your accent... I haven't heard one like that since I was a kid." The Tony Stark stood in front of her didn't seem to match the one that the rest of the world saw. He placed a hand on the door handle as Ilania walked over to him, "What do you mean?"

 He thought for a minute. "Your accent it's like... it's one that belongs to a tongue that tries to hide it." He went quiet for a moment before tilting his head and pointing at her, ignoring her obvious confusion.

"You're Italian aren't you? I haven't read your file so this is just an educated guess." She couldn't help the little smile that found its way onto her lips, lips of which mirrored the colour of the red wine left in the bottom of a glass at a dinner table.

She nodded slowly, "Si, mio amico."  _Yes, my friend._

He gave her a smile, one that the likes of the media has never had the privilege of experiencing. As the door closed behind Tony, Ilania swallowed thickly and turned to her luggage; her hands held a jacket loosely in her grasp as she attempted to reign in her thoughts.

 

As she started to unpack her bag, a pair of sepia brown eyes seemed to take over her thoughts every now and then, stubborn to be replaced with other thoughts. There was just something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on... like there was a side not many had the chance to see.

She certainly didn't trust him yet, no not at all, but she was definitely intrigued by him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloooo everybody, I wanted to write a story that was set in the Marvel Universe but I also had an idea for an original character so I thought 'screw it. why not mix both?' and here we are. If you like this/are intrigued, leave a comment as it would really make my day. (P.S. the next chapter will be longer, this one is just a little opener to the story <3 )
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


End file.
